A New World
by Multi Fandoms Girl
Summary: After waking up in a hospital halfway across the world from his home, Hiccup struggles to reunite with Toothless and escape this new and strict world. But this time, they might need more help than just each other... ((Rated T to be safe))
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon 2 or any of the characters. The only things that are mine are the new characters and the plot.

Please ask any questions that arise, and suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 1: Awakening

Far from his home, a boy lay in a sterile white bed. Several wires and needles were attached to him, some disappearing beneath wraps and gauze.

A strange ache ran down the boy's side, causing him to moan in pain. He shifted position slightly, which made the pain worse than it was previously. Slowly, he opened his eyes. A small gasp escaped him, and he ended up doubled over in pain.

"Woah, slow down." An unframiliar voice murmured. "You don't want to re-break those ribs, do you?"

The boy looked around, a wild fear growing in his dulled green eyes. "Where-" he was cut off by another painful intake of air. "Where am I?"

The woman laughed, then stopped herself when she noticed the boys truly confused expression. "You... you aren't kidding, are you?" The woman cleared her throat. "You're in Portland, Maine."

When the boy gave her yet another pained, confused stare, she started to wonder. "You aren't from here, are you? Oh, I guess I should have known, since your story is all over the news..." She faded off with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean, 'my story'?" The boy asked as more pain filled his voice.

The woman turned and grabbed a small box with lots of buttons on it. "Before I am allowed to show you this, you have to answer a few questions for me, okay?"

The boy nodded, but winced when his movement touched his chest. "A few, but you have to answer mine first." He stared at the woman, who reluctantly nodded. "What are you going to show me, exactly? And will it tell me how I got here?"

The woman laughed a bit. "That was more than one question, son," Her bright blue eyes lit up happily. "But I guess I can try to answer both of them."

"First of all, I am going to show you a news report on the TV. Your story went national in almost a day, which is interesting. The problem with you second question is that no one knows. You ended up here, crashed, with a... a big black _monster_." She shuddered. "All we know is that you came from the east."

"Big black monster... Toothless!" The boy shouted, an agonized cry following after.

"What? Are you okay?" Then the woman added quietly, "Maybe your ribs aren't the only broken thing..."

The boy ignored the woman's comment, panic rushing into his blood. "I need to find... have to... gotta find Toothless..." he labourously tried to get out of the white bed, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that were constantly running through his body.

"Calm down! We aren't sure if you're healed enough to stand, let alone go anywhere!" The woman rushed over to the boy and carefully layed him back on the bed. "Besides that, you still have some questions to answer." She sounded slightly calmer now.

"Okay," The woman grabbed a woden board with a clip on it, fastened a few papers, and grabbed a strange version of a charcoal pencil. "First off, I need to know how old you are. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do!" The boy shouted, then winced again. Softly he added, "I'm twenty."

The woman quickly wrote that down, then moved on, "Do you remember anything about where you came from?"

"Berk, I came from an island named Berk." The boy answered hurriedly.

"O..kay then. Do you have a mother and father that you can remember? And if so, what are their names?"

"Stoick and Valka," he anwered hastily. "Can I go now?"

The woman gave him a disappointed look. "No, I'm sorry. Well, other than parents, do you have an other relations?"

The boy was about to answer when the door to the white room opened. A girl clumsily walked in, a tray balanced precariously in her hands. "Mother, I brought-" She noticed the boy sitting in the bed, awake. "Oh, I'm sorry. You weren't expected to wake up for another day or two."

The boy tilted his head curiously, then looked at the tray. "What's that?"

"Food." The girl answered. "I figured that you would be hungry after at least a week without anything to-"

"A week!" The boy exclaimed, then painfully flopped down into the pillows. "Gods, what happened to me?"

"Okay, Tora, you can go now." The woman said, annoyance obvious in her voice. "I think we've stressed our patient out enough."

The girl nodded, then silently set the tray down on a nearby sidetable. "Bye."

The boy watched the girl walk out of the room. He wondered how well she would adapt to the life at Berk, and if he ever got back that maybe he could-

His thoughts were cut off by the woman clearing her throat. "Okay, can we move on now? I'm sorry my daughter intruded, I probably should have told her that you needed privacy."

"No, no, it's fine." The boy assured. "Can we move on now? I really have to go."

The woman nodded. "The last answer I believe I need from you is your name."

The boy stared out of the window, then returned his attention to the woman. "My name is Hiccup."


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Yay! Chapter 2 already! I want to give a big thanks to the favorite and the two follows! It's not exactly a big start, but it is a welcomed and appreciated one!**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon 2 or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Hiccup stared out the window of the hospital, longing to find Toothless and escape this alien world. How had he gotten here? Why would he and Toothless end up here, of all places?

"Oh my, I have completely forgotten our compromise!" The woman turned and held up the button box. "Here, I recorded the main news channel that first covered your story. They will be the least biased and messed up." The woman sighed.

She turned to a large box with what appeared to be made of glass and metal. With a few beeping noises, the glass screen came alive. There were millions of colors, and even a few people in the box. Hiccup decided that it would be better if he just stayed quiet and watched.

After a few moments, a middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair appeared on the screen. "Hello, this is Vivien Leigh, reporting on a very interesting event that happened earlier this morning. A boy, about eighteen, was found in the woods at around 8:00 this morning. He appeared to have fallen, with six broken ribs, a concussion, and he wasn't breathing. Abulences have taken the boy to the New England Rehabilitation Hospital.

"If you think that is interesting, listen to what the police found fifty feet away; a large black animal with huge wings was crashed in the trees with multiple wounds. The police brought scientists to the scene, and every one of them said this creature was not one science has discovered."

A picture flooded the screen. First it was Hiccup, sprawled out on the ground. It was hard to tell the actual damage, for the flight suit and armor was covering a majority of where the injuries happened. The only sign of injury was the large cut running across Hiccup's cheek, which looked to be bleeding profoundly, and a small pool of blood just under his chest.

Then they showed Toothless.

The black dragon was laying on the ground, his left wing bent at an angle not physically possible. His green eyes were slits, but a faint growl still was audible. Whenever someone got close, Toothless would try to lash out, just to end up on his side or in some other uncomfortable position.

"Stop, I don't want to see any more," Hiccup pleaded. He hurt, not only from his extensive injuries, but from the pain that he knew Toothless could be in mortal danger.

The girl, Tora, materializd in the doorway. "Mother? The doctor wants you in room 15."

"What?" The woman turned off the box and turned to face her daughter. "Wouldn't he tell me this himself?"

"Well, he would," Tora shrugged. "But he's kinda got his hands full. He needs more help, otherwise-"

"Alright, I'm going!" The woman shouted in frustration.

Hiccup and Tora watched the woman pack up a few things, then run out of the door. When she left, Tora shut the door quickly, and walked over to Hiccup. She started unwrapping gauze and unhooking wires, biting her lip the entire time.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Tora put a finger to her lips and pointed to the window. "I kind of listened to your conversation in here. There isn't a problem with one of the patients, I made it up." She finished unwrapping the cotton from around Hiccup's IV and quickly pulled it out. "I heard you freak out about the monster thing, you called it Toothless, right? Well, you sounded like you really needed to find out about him. If he was okay." Tora stopped and looked sadly at the floor. "I know that feeling."

Hiccup stared at Tora working the entire time. A few minutes later, the only thing left was the wrap around his chest. "I'm gonna keep that on. My mom wasn't exaggerating about the broken rib thing. It was nasty." Tora shuddered.

Tora grabbed the pack she had slung over her shoulder and dropped it on the foot of the bed. "Here. I brought you the clothes you came in with, and this," She dropped the Dragon Blade ontop of the pack. "You can change in the bathroom."

After slowly getting out of bed, Hiccup grabbed the pack and walked to the bathroom. He quickly changed out of the flimsy white dress he had woken up in and put on his personal clothes. The pain in his chest was bearable now that it was only a dull throb.

"Woah, that's... interesting." Tora smiled. "Where ever did you get clothes like that?"

"Actually, I made them." Hiccup replied, putting the Dragon Blade back in its holster. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Tora grabbed a hold on the bottom of the window and pulled up. A few high-pitched squeaks came from the window, but not enough to alert anyone.

"Okay, you can climb out first. I'll stand and make sure no one walks in on you escaping." Tora motioned toward the window and went to lock the door.

The ground was a good ten feet away, but there were many holds that Hiccup could use to lower himself down. In almost no time at all Hiccup was safely on the ground. "Tora, come on!"

Her head popped out of the window. "What?! You want me to climb down there?!" She shook her head making her auburn curls bounce. "No way. I'm too afraid of hights."

Hiccup started to rethink a few things. "Please, I might need your help." he called.

Tora sighed and started to say something, but the door was opened slighty by someone. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" She perched on the ledge of the window and jumped, landing ungracefully on the ground. "Hurry up, someone is coming into the room!" She ushered Hiccup into the woods nearest to the them. They disappeared in seconds.

"Ow, my side..." Hiccup muttered after he was safely hidden.

Tora turned from her lookout spot and stared at Hiccup. "It's you healing. I don't want to sound annoying, but you have to get over it. If you want to see Toothless now, follow me."

She turned and walked deeper into the woods with Hiccup trailing behind her. A minute had barely passed when Hiccup had questions nawing at his mind. "So, Tora, do you know much about what happened?"

Tora nodded. "I was actually there when you crashed, I just didn't tell anyone."

"So, could you tell me anything about Toothless?"

"Yeah, actually," Tora parted a few ferns and looked around, then motioned for Hiccup to follow. "I overheard some of these military guys talking about what they were going to do with your..." She trailed off and looked back at Hiccup.

"Dragon." Hiccup finished.

"Wait, dragon? But aren't those, like, myths or something?"

"No, they aren't." Hiccup said firmly.

Tora nodded. "Well, I was curious about you and the dragon, so I snuck out every night to see if he was still there. A few nights ago, I heard these guys talking about moving him." Tora stopped and faced Hiccup, who was clearly shocked and upset. "The good news is that Toothless is putting up a fight, and they can't do anything to move him. The only thing they can use to transport him safely is out of commision for a month, so we have some time."

"So, if we get there before this transportation, then we are home free?"

"No, we're not. Did you see the news? Toothless' wing is broken."

"Oh, yeah... but if they had at least tried to set that, it could have easily healed enough to fly when we get there."

Tora looked at him sadly, then continued walking. A few hours later, Tora suddenly stopped Hiccup and pointed to a small clearing in the woods. "Be quiet, there's almost no one here, but be quiet." She whispered.

Hiccup scooted his way beside Tora and scanned the clearing. Not spotting anything at first, he turned to Tora, who pointed to a black figure behind a couple of white pines.

Toothless.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Hey, everyone! I am not going to be posting for at least from July 5-9 because I am going to camp. I'm sorry for the inconvienience, so I decided to write how Hiccup and Toothless ended up in Portland.

Chapter 3: Flashback

_Ever since Stoic had passed and I had become cheif, there was little time for me to actually explore. It wasn't truly a burden, everyone really took care of themselves, but I was just _busy_._

One day, an oppurtunity for a early morning flight arose. I had jumped out of bed, not telling anyone where I was going. To be honest, I was clueless about where I was going. All I thought was that I needed some time to think and fly.

We set out over the ocean, passing by small islands every once and a while. I guess I must have dozed off, for when I woke up, ocean was the only thing I could see.

Then I saw land. It might have been a halucination, but I steered Toothless in that direction. What seemed like days later, I was sure what I was seeing was real.

But I wasn't the only one who was tired. Toothless yawned, and I patted his neck, saying to stay awake a bit longer. But he was already asleep. We lost altitude fast, and Toothless crashed into a large pine. I was thrown off into another tree, my head smashed against its trunk. My eyesight grew hazy, and I tried to get down, but I was somewhere around thiry feet above the ground. I stepped and fell.

Something flew past me and left a large burning cut on my face. I tried to reach up and touch it, but crashed into the ground. I heard something in my chest snap.

My mind drowning in pain, I saw a faint pool of blood grow around me. I called Toothless' name, but my brain shut down before I could speak.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Hia! Hopefully you all are enjoying my story, and please write reviews! I would love to hear from you all!**

**I do not own HTTYD 2 or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

Tora watched Hiccup wake with a start. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I'm still so confused," he muttered. "Is that really how I got here?" Hiccup thought that it was very unlikely that Toothless would fall asleep that quickly without some outside force acting upon them.

Tora tilted her head slightly. "What did you dream about?"

Hiccup explained his flashback dream, and how he thought that something was still missing from his memory. Tora had a very apologetic look on her face after he finished.

"Hiccup, there's something I need to tell you. You really didn't-" Tora was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth. A muffled scream came from behind the hand.

Someone grabbed Hiccup roughly. "C'mon, kid." The voice was low and threatening.

Both kids struggled for a while, adrenaline rushing through their bodies like fire. Suddenly, Tora let out a high pitched shreik and twitched a few times. Hiccup watched in horror while she fell to the ground, shaking and sometimes letting off blue lightning.

"Okay, are you coming with us now, or are you gonna end up like your friend?" One of the men asked slowly. Hiccup grimaced and slowly backed up to Tora, who had stopped twitching and was laying with her dull eyes open.

"You gonna come with us now?" The man asked again.

Tora moaned and blinked a few times. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

The man laughed darkly. "Who are we? We're here for the boy. Now, girlie, you better run back home to your mommy. This isn't something you need to worry yourself about."

Tora growled, a feral noise that made Hiccup jump. "Don't. Even. Think. ." She ground her teeth together and stood up.

"Now, now. We don't wanna fight, do we?" The second man cautioned.

It was Tora who laughed bitterly. "Oh, you know nothing about me." Something glinted in her eyes as she turned to Hiccup. "Free Toothless. I'll handle these ."

Hiccup turned, fearful of the new girl who was standing in front of him. He turned and ran back into the woods.

After calling Toothless' name a couple of times, a low purr answered Hiccup. "Toothless!"

The dragon was tied up so that he couldn't move, almost like the first day that the two had met. "Buddy, shh, it's okay. I promise, I'll get you out of this." Hiccup murmured soothingly.

Grabbing the knife out of its holdster, Hiccup slashed through the ropes quickly. Toothless stood up as soon as possible and shook himself. As thought, his broken wing was set and wrapped and didn't look broken at all.

Just then, Tora broke the treeline and walked into the small clearing. She had the start of a bruise on her cheek, and quite a few cuts covering her. "I think they won't come back for a while." She stated, her breath still coming in ragged gasps. "And I'm sorry about my harshness back there, they just really remind me of bullies." Tora smiled a bit. "I don't like bullies."

Hiccup smiled at Tora's child-like statement. "Well, it seems that they set Toothless' wing, and it doesn't look broken anymore." Toothless cooed in agreement.

Tora nodded. "So, I need to tell you something." Hiccup looked at her warily. "Truth is, you weren't crashed here. The FBI went to an island off the coast of Norway, found you and Toothless, brought you back here, and claimed you crashed. They wiped your memory so you couldn't say that they did that, and replaced it with new ones." Tora looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Hiccup was shocked. "And... you knew about this the whole time?" Tora nodded again.

Toothless nudged Hiccup. "Tora, it isn't really your fault. We could stay here and discuss it, but we really have to go."

"Really? But, how are we going to get out of here?" Tora sounded relieved.

Hiccup smiled. "We fly."


	5. Chapter 5: Near Death

**Oh my gosh, thank you guys for the support! I love you all for it!**

**Chapter 5: Near Death**

It had taken Hiccup a while to convince Tora that Toothless wasn't going to drop her. Then he had the problem of actually getting her _onto_ Toothless.

"Really, heights just aren't good for me..." Tora said, fending off an invisible force with her hands.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on. We're not going to leave you here!"

Tora shook her head once. "Not unless you convince me." She pointed upwards. "That is for you and Toothless," She pointed to the ground. "This is for me."

Hiccup almost laughed, but stiffled it behind a hand. Toothless barked a laugh, taking his tail and swiping Tora's feet out from underneath her. She landed softly on the forest floor, but still looked slightly annoyed. At least there was a small smile on her face now.

"Fine. It seems like someone isn't going to stop bugging me until I go." She glared at Toothless playfully and circled to his side. "Now what?"

"Here, I'll pull you up," Hiccup held out a hand. Tora hesitantly took it and hauled herself up behind Hiccup.

She sat down slowly, shaking a bit. Toothless looked up at his rider, and when Hiccup nodded, he took a running start and propelled himself into the air.

Tora made a strange, almost strangled, noise. As Toothless got higher, she clamped her eyes closed and placed her forehead on Hiccup's back. "God," She muttered, then loudly added, "I'll be fine in a few minutes, just give me a few minutes." She mumbled this over and over again, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Toothless cooed softly, and Hiccup patted his neck. "She's okay, bud," He said. "Just let her get used to flying."

The trio soared above the clouds for a while, long enough for Tora to loosen a bit and take in her surroundings. "Woah," She suddenly murmured. "I never knew that the clouds could be so colorful." She laughed nervously and carefully removed her hands from around Hiccup.

"Careful," Hiccup said cautiously, as if a single word would shatter her new confidence. "You don't want to fall off."

Tora seemed to ponder this for a few minutes. "Toothless would catch me," She finally said.

Silence followed, but it wasn't awkward. Tora spread her arms like a bird and closed her eyes, letting her hair fly behind her. In front, Hiccup was smiling, unable to hide the happiness of having someone from this new world understand what it was like in his world. Toothless roared happily.

Suddenly, Tora let out another shreik. It was similar to the one before, where she had fallen to the ground and twitched, but this one was louder and agonized, cut short by a jagged intake of air.

"Tora?!" Hiccup panicked, trying to look over his shoulder. Tora shook her head and pushed his face forward.

"Land." That one word set Hiccup's fears loose. Her voice was small and weak, nothing like it was before. She was shaking violently now, a hand clamped down harshly on Hiccup's shoulder. Her words seemed to fall uselessly out of her mouth as only pain filled messages. "Just. Land."

Even before Hiccup could speak, Toothless seemed to understand what was going on. He gradually lost altitude, scanning the ground for an adiquate landing spot.

Pain slashed through Hiccup's right forearm, and he lifted it to find that something had cut through the fabric of his clothing and left a shallow cut on his arm.

"Bullets." Tora whispered, pain still running through her words. "They're... shooting. Land."

Now urgent, Toothless dove downwards, eyes fixed on a small clearing where they could run into the woods for cover. The landing was rough, but no one was hurt any more than they already were.

Hiccup jumped off of his dragon's back and helped Tora down. As soon as she was on her feet, they ran into the woods as fast as possible.

"Tora, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, not nearly as patiently as he hoped it would come out.

Tora moaned, eyes rolling back into her head. Her hand fell off of her side, and Hiccup gasped at what she was covering.

"Oh, Gods!" Hiccup was in histerics now. "What happened?! How do I... What should I... Tora, speak to me!" A bullet had passed completely through Tora's side, not close enough to do any internal damage, but enough for her to bleed to death.

Tora lay still. Memories of Stoick flashed through Hiccup's mind. "No no no no no! Come on, don't die!" He fumbled uselessly for words. "Tora, please, say something!"

He bent down and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but feeble and weak. A small pool of blood was forming at Tora's side.

Toothless roared defensively in the background, and Hiccup whirled around to see five men with scary looking weapons aimed at the dragon. One of the men pulled a lever on his weapon and something long and pointed at the end embedded itself into Toothless' back leg.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, stumbling forward and running to the dragon's side. He pushed against him, but it was useless. Toothless swayed and fell to the ground, unconcious.

Hiccup stared, gasping for breath. His gaze flicked from Tora, who was now laying in a large pool of blood, to Toothless, who was on the ground and defensless.

"What did you do to him?!" Hiccup shouted, reaching down to hold Toothless' head. Before he could touch him, someone grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled. "Let _go_!" He shouted, rage piling up in his chest.

"Come with us. We'll save the girl, and possibly let the animal go." A man said, lowering his weapon. "We just need your cooperation."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to cooperate?!" Hiccup growled, breathing rapidly now.

"This."

Something sharp peirced through the fabric behind Hiccup's shoulderblade, making him wince and gasp in pain.

"What.. was that?" Hiccup demanded, haze clouding his vision. Thoughts swirled recklessly in his mind, making him dizzy. He didn't notice when his legs gave out and he hit the ground.

"We hope you cooperate next time."


	6. Chapter 6: Headquarters

**Oh my gosh, I'm already on Chapter 6? Wow...**

**Well, I'm going to start answering questions that appear, so, yeah.**

**Breyannia: All will be answered in good time, my friend :)**

**Chapter 6: Headquarters**

Light filtered weakly through Tora's slit eyelids. She thought about calling out for Hiccup, for Toothless, just _someone_! Pain raced through her side, a burning ache. _God, _she thought, _I guess I shouldn't have accused Hiccup of complaining when he was hurting. _

Something nudged Tora in the side, causing her to moan in pain. She tried to shove it away, only to fall over from her sitting position. Something padded around her and sat her back upright.

"What?" She murmured, closing her eyes.

A coo answered her, and a faint spark of recignition lit in her hazy mind. "Toothless? Is that you?"

Toothless barked happily and bounded over to Tora. "Hey, calm down!" Tora pushed Toothless away, pain running through her with every movement. "Calm down!"

With a thud, Toothless sat down. He stared expectingly at Tora, waiting for her to stand and get them out of this place. But all she did was open her eyes.

"Toothless, are you okay?" Tora asked quietly.

The dragon roared softly as if answering, then stood and walked circles around the small room they were in. "Are you okay?" Tora asked, attempting to stand. The air escaped her and she flopped down on the floor.

"Ahh, I'm not going anywhere for awhile." She muttered bitterly.

Toothless cocked his head at her, then ran over and nudged her to her feet. She stood, wobbling, using Toothless' shoulder to balance herself. "Thanks,"

Suddenly she gasped. "Hiccup! Where's Hiccup?!" She panicked, hypervenilating. Toothless cooed soothingly, and Tora leaned against the wall. "What happened?"

An invisible door popped open silently, causing Tora to jump. Toothless let out a low growl as a man walked through the doorway.

"Excuse the inturruption, but we have some questions for you." The man said.

Tora growled. "For me?" She motioned toward Toothless. "Or for him."

The man scowled. "If you want to get out of this unharmed, then I would suggest you cooperate." Then he added quietly. "Your friend didn't."

Tora whipped her head around. "What did you do to him?" She ground her teeth together loud enough for the man on the opposite side of the room to hear.

The man was silent as he crossed the room, roughly grabbing Tora and dragging her across the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Tora shouted, pulling and fighting with all of her strength. When the man had gotten her to the other side of the room, Tora was breathing heavily and nearly unconcious.

Toothless had followed her all the way, growling at the man. When he opened the door and started dragging Tora through it, Toothless roared and pulled lightly at Tora's clothes.

"Get back! Back, monster!" The man yelled, pulling out a tranquilizer and aiming it at Toothless.

Tora gently pushed Toothless away. "Go. I'm fine."

Toothless hesitated, eyeing the man, and flicking his gaze between the door and Tora, but backed away and curled up in the corner.

The man glared at Toothless, then pulled Tora out into the hallway, locking the door behind him.

Hiccup sat in a metal chair, staring down at the floor. _Where am I?_

The locked door he had tried to open suddenly slammed open. A man walked through first, pulling a complaining Tora behind him. She was wildly clawing at his hands, pushing away from him with thrashing legs.

"Tora?" Hiccup called, watching her relax at once.

"Hiccup!" She said, pushing away from the man with a feirce shove. As soon as she took two steps, her legs gave out and she hit the floor with a thud.

Hiccup stood and reached out for Tora, glad when she responded with a "I'm fine." and gratefully took his hand.

As soon as the two were sitting down, the man shut the door and sat down in a chair opposite of them. "We have some questions for you two."

"Well, so do we." Hiccup said coolly.

The man stared intently at them. "Oh? And what are these questions?"

"What do you want with us?" Hiccup asked sharply.

The man laughed. "Actually, it's just you and the animal we want. The girl was an... unexpected suprise."

"Why do you want them?" Tora's voice was quiet.

"For research." The man said simply.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Research." The man repeated. "We discovered a small island off the coast of Norway with undocumented humans living on it. At first, we thought that it was just the people living there. Then we found out about the... animals. They were an undocumented species, so of course we had to take a specimin to examine.

"At first, we wanted to just get out with an animal, not a human. Frankly, we didn't want anything to do with your people. But then we found you and that animal of yours out in the woods. We saw how well you could manipulate the creature, so we decided to take both of you back here."

"First of all," Hiccup growled. "I don't _manipulate_ Toothless." He spat out manipulate. "And second, how did I break ribs if you kidnapped me? And why don't I remember?"

"Broken ribs? Well, apparently our means of force are more... _forceful _than I previously thought. Then again, you did deserve it."

"_What?!" _

"You retaliated. Your animal attacked and killed one of our men, and you helped it. So, we had to tranquilize both you and the animal. We wiped your mind so that you couldn't protest against us." The man smiled.

Anger burned through Hiccup. "Where. ."

"FBI Headquarters." The man smiled again. "Make yourself at home."


	7. Chapter 7: Breakout

**I am so tired... Well, for those following my story, there is going to be a 2nd Fanfiction that follows this one. I'm not going to reveal anything yet, though!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Breakout**

"How did you _do _that?" Tora asked, awe filling her voice.

Hiccup's eyes darted from the knocked-out man on the floor to Tora. "Um... I don't know. It just happened." He cleared his throat. "We should probably go."

After searching for keys on the FBI agent, Hiccup unlocked the door and motioned for Tora to follow. "C'mon. We better go before someone tries to stop us."He stepped out of the door, expecting Tora to follow. But when no footsteps echoed through the room, he stuck his head back in. "Tora!"

"Hiccup, relax," Tora hissed. "My right leg is screwed up from the bullet wound. I'm not going anywhere fast."

"Why would it be... screwed up?" Hiccup tested the new word.

Tora pushed herself up from the chair. "Because some of the muscles it tore had to do with my leg. Others include my chest and abdominals." She held out her hand. "I'm not going anywhere without some form of help for a while."

Hiccup sighed and let Tora sling her hand over his shoulder. On further inspection, he realized what she had said was right; her leg was twisted at an odd angle, and limp, as if it was asleep. "Shall we go now?"

She nodded, focusing on where she stepped. "Toothless is four doors down to the right."

Careful not to run into anyone, they slowly made their way to where Toothless was being held.

"You know, I was thinking that this really isn't FBI Headquarters." Tora whispered as Hiccup petted Toothless.

"Oh?" Hiccup turned his head to look at her. "Why do you think that?"

"Well," She hobbled over to Toothless and patted his head. "If this was really FBI Headquarters, wouldn't there be more people? I think that guy was bluffing so we wouldn't try to escape."

Hiccup nodded. "So, we basically have a clear way out?"

"If my theory is right." She said. "But, if I'm wrong..."

"We're screwed?" Hiccup tested.

Tora laughed. "Yes, we're screwed." Then she added. "Just don't tell anyone I taught you that."

Hiccup tilted his head while Toothless cooed impatiently. "Why?"

"It's not the best word to use or say." She smiled, blushing.

Toothless butted his head into Hiccup's stomach. "Okay, okay!" He pushed the dragon away. "We're going!"

Tora was laughing behind a hand now, watching Hiccup and Toothless play fight. After Toothless was satisfied, Hiccup turned to Tora, dripping in saliva. "Oh, this is never going to come out!" He scowled, then looked at Tora. "Don't ever let him lick you. Now, if you want, you can get on Toothless' back and just ride him out of here."

Tora nodded gratefully and hopped onto Toothless, slipping a few times before she was balanced. "Okay, let's go."

Hiccup led Toothless out and into the hallways, turning at weird times and discovering lots of dead ends. Finally, they found a door labled 'Exit'.

"Check before you go out." Tora insisted.

Hiccup peeked out of the door, only seeing forest. "We're good."

The trio ran into the woods, Hiccup mounting Toothless. "Okay, bud, let's fly."


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Two in one day! But, this one is going to be relatively short.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

Astrid paced in the Great Hall. Two weeks! Two weeks Hiccup had been gone. It was bad enough that he had just disappeared, but even worse that he had left a whole village.

Suddenly, Valka burst through the doors. "Astrid! There's someone who wants to see you!"

"What?" She snapped her head up. "Who?"

Valka only smiled and shut the doors.

Running full force, Astrid pulled open the doors and burst into the clearing of the village. A huge crowd was centered around something; or someone.

A black head popped up from the ground. "Toothless!" Astrid shouted, unable to keep her happiness tamed. She pushed her way through the crowd, searching for Hiccup.

There he was; right in the center of attention. "Hiccup!" Astrid called.

He averted his eyes from Valka, then walked over to her. "Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Where were you!" She shouted.

Hiccup laughed nervously. "I'll explain later."

"You better."

Astrid punched Hiccup harshly in the arm, earning an "Ouch!".

"What? I barely hit you." Astrid said.

Hiccup winced. "Ribs. I broke a few of my ribs."

Astrid's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"As I said, I will explain later." Then he turned to Toothless. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone."

"But I've already met-" Astrid started, but was cut off by Toothless opening his wing. A girl, about Astrid's age, was sitting on the ground. She had auburn hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi." She said shyly. "My name's Tora."


End file.
